In the Shadows
by sakurarules4eternity
Summary: When a cat kills a mouse, it enjoys the chase leading to the prize. When a crocodile kills it's prey it cries to lure its prey into a deceitful web. In this game of cat and mouse, he was the predator and I was the prey.
1. prologue

**In the shadows**

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: This is a Sasusaku story. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Please review. **

Sakura hummed as she walked to the Hokage tower. It had been 4 months since Sasuke left the village and after weeks of depression, she was finally beginning to regain some of her past cheeriness.

Tsunade had called Sakura to the Hokage tower for an urgent meeting. She wasn't sure who else was going to be there but she figured that if she was being called, the rest of the rookie nine would be there as well.

She knocked on the door to Tsunade's office and opened it seeing exactly the people she expected. She slipped into a space between Naruto and Kakashi and looked at Tsunade expectantly.

"Now that you're all here. I have a mission. It's a long-term S-rank." Said Tsunade while rubbing at her temples.

"Get to it Tsunade. Why are so many people here." Said Jiraiya.

Tsunade hit him on the head and said, "I'm getting to it."

"Anyway. It's a mission to track down Sasuke" Naruto perked up at this, "and I called so many people here because I want Kakashi and Jiraiya to pick people to go with them. Naruto, I know that you were going to leave with Jiraiya to train but this mission came up, but Jiraiya will be going with you so he will train you in the time that you will be away."

"How long will you expect this mission to last?" drawled Kakashi.

"No less than two years. It will take time." Kakashi nodded and turned to face all of them saying.

"Naruto, your one of the strongest here so you will be coming. Neji, your byakugan will come in use. Kiba, you will be good at tracking. Ino, your mind transfer will come in handy. Shikamaru, you'll be good for strategies. I'm going to take a couple of other people as well," He looked at Tsunade, who nodded approvingly, "Chouji, Shino, Tenten, Lee."

Sakura looked at him expectantly but he turned away and said, "Make sure to pack what you think you will need over the next 2 years." They all nodded and Sakura was about to speak but Kakashi turned around and said, "That's everyone, Tsunade. When do we leave?"

"What about me sensei? Am I not going to go?" Sakura questioned. Kakashi turned to her and said, "Sakura...What could you do on the mission?"

Sakura opened her mouth and said, "Heal." She had been training with Tsunade since Sasuke left a couple of months ago.

"Yes, I know that Sakura...but what else?" Sakura stared at Kakashi blankly, "Exactly Sakura."

"Face it forehead, you'd just be a burden." Said Ino.

It was as if Sakura hadn't even heard Ino's remark. She just stood their drinking everything in.

She turned to Naruto who said, "Sakura...I don't want to risk your safety."

Sakura clenched her fists and bit her lip. She turned away from them and realized that Hinata hadn't been picked either.

"U-um, c-can I-I not go?" asked Hinata timidly.

"Hinata, you heard what Naruto said to Sakura...same here." said Kiba.

"Hinata. I don't want to risk yours and Sakura's safety and to put it bluntly, you would merely be a burden." Sakura gasped and Hinata looked at the ground in an attempt to stop anyone seeing her glassy eyes.

Tsunade stood up and said, "Kakashi, that's enough. You can go now. Be at the gates to leave at 10 o'clock tonight." Kakashi nodded and threw one last concerned glance at Sakura and Hinata and left with everyone else.

Naruto stayed and looked at Sakura with an almost pleading look in his eyes, "Sakura please, I just want you to be saf-" Sakura walked right past him and Hinata stayed for a while before doing the same.

After Sakura left the Hokage tower, she broke into a run and arrived at her house.

She ran past her mother and slammed her bedroom door before laying down on her bed and staring at the ceiling. She just stared at the ceiling for a while before she felt two tears slide down the sides of her face. She blinked and realized that the few tears had turned into a stream. She buried her face in her pillow and let out a choked sob.

/

Naruto looked in the direction of the village when they reached the gates.

"Kakashi-sensei, don't you think you were too harsh? Sakura didn't show up to say bye!" said Naruto.

"I know Naruto but it was the only way to ensure her safety and everything I said about her and Hinata was true." Said Kakashi.

The disagreeing look could be seen in Naruto's eyes.

One by one everyone arrived and finally Tsunade did.

"Okay, be careful on this mission." Tsunade looked apprehensive as she said, "and come back alive."

Everyone nodded and Naruto asked, "Where's Sakura, Tsunade no baa-chan?"

Tsunade and Shizune shared a look and she answered, "Um...I think she was busy at the hospital." Tsunade could guess where Sakura really was.

Naruto didn't seem to buy it but he said, "Okay!" anyway.

They all turned around and walked out of the village gates.

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter was short but I just wanted to do a prologue. The real story will begin when they all come back but these first few chapters will just be building up to that. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 1: Vow

**Chapter 1**

**Vow**

**A/N: All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Please review.**

* * *

><p>Sakura knocked on the Hokage's office door and pushed the door open before walking in. There was nobody there other than the Hokage. Sakura looked around curiously and Tsunade said, "Shizune's not here!"<p>

"Oh! That's okay! I came to see you anyway. I...wanted to talk to you about something." Said Sakura timidly.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Well...It's just that I know that I am already your student and everything but I want to be like Shizune...and help you in some way..." said Sakura while staring pointedly at her feet.

Tsunade didn't say anything. She understood why Sakura was saying what she was. She felt that when her teammates came back, she should make a name and reputation for herself, so that she could prove that she was not a burden.

"Sakura, do you know of the weight that Shizune carries on her shoulders? She is my apprentice and that is hard work." Said Tsunade.

Sakura looked up eagerly and said, "Of course I know Shishou. It's just that...I'm willing to carry that weight."

Tsunade nodded and said, "Fine...but no backing out."

Sakura nodded and thanked Tsunade profusely before leaving. Sakura walked towards what she knew was the Hyuuga compound.

Sakura knocked on the massive door and waited. A servant opened the doors and peered outside curiously.

"Um...Hello...I'm Sakura Haruno, a comrade of Hyuuga Hinata. Can I please come in and speak to her?" asked Sakura.

"The servant nodded and said, "Of course."

Sakura did not know Hinata that well but she knew that Hinata was in a similar situation as she was. So she had decided to pay her a visit to try and cheer her up.

Sakura was putting a brave face that felt as if it would shatter any minute and all her emotions would be released. She had cried the whole night and had awoken to find her eyes red.

The servant led her to a training ground in the centre of the Hyuuga compound. Sakura saw Hinata fighting her father. The servant told her to wait and he walked towards Hinata's father and said something. Her father began walking towards Sakura.

"Um...you must be Hinata's father. I'm sorry for the intrusion but may I talk Hinata for a few minutes." Said Sakura while mentally questioning where she had learned these manners.

Hinata's father surveyed her and said, "Yes. Hinata!" He gestured towards Hinata who stopped training and walked towards them.

"S-Sakura!" stuttered Hinata.

Sakura gestured towards Hinata who followed her to a secluded part of the training ground.

"I just wondered how well you were coping..." said Sakura awkwardly.

Hinata looked on the verge of tears as she said, "I-Im fine!"

"Your just putting on a brave front...It's okay." said Sakura, hoping to let the girl vent her emotions although her own voice was shaking.

Sakura watched as the first of many tears made its way down Hinata's face. The girl collapsed on to Sakura and let out a choked sob. Sakura let Hinata cry on her until she could feel tears drip down her own face. She felt as if every emotion was multiplied. Anger, loneliness, despair, sadness, everything was multiplied until it felt as if it was plaguing her body.

After a while she dried her tears and stepped back saying, "Hinata. No matter what happens...I will prove them wrong." Hinata sniffed as she wiped away her tears "And Hinata, you can do the same."

Hinata laughed slightly but it sounded more like a pathetic cry, she nodded slowly and said, "Y-yeah. I –I guess I-I'll see you S-Sakura!" Hinata walked away but not before throwing another grateful glance at Sakura over her shoulder.

Sakura walked back towards the Hokage tower for her first time as an apprentice.

When she was opened the door, she was met with a massive pile of paperwork on Tsunade's desk and Tsunade stood in front of it, smirking.

Sakura's jaw dropped open.

* * *

><p>"Kakashi-sensei! When are we going to get some fighting and training in?" Whined Naruto.<p>

"Yare, Yare!" sighed Kakashi. Jiraiya looked at him sympathetically.

Then suddenly Kiba came bursting out of the trees, yelling, "We've got company!"

Kakashi snapped his little book closed and everyone got up from where they were sitting.

It was night time and they had all settled in a clearing to rest.

There was a rustle and kunai's came flying out of the trees.

* * *

><p>2 years later, Sakura walked towards the Hokage tower and instead of knocking, she just opened the door and walked in.<p>

Hinata stood in front of the desk and turned at the sound of the door opening. She smiled at Sakura as she stood beside her.

Tsunade stood up and surveyed both of them saying, "Still waiting for one more person."

Kurenai walked in and stood beside them.

"Okay, now that your all her-" Tsunade was interrupted by Shizune bursting into the room and saying, "Tsunade-sama, we got a message from the team sent out to track Uchiha Sasuke."

Tsunade stood up and said, "What does it say?"

"They were passing through Suna and they heard that the Kazekage, Gaara, had been kidnapped by Akatsuki."

"What? Are they okay? Did they confront them?"Said Tsunade. "They are okay and no they did not confront them. Kankuro did though and he was found in the desert. They requested medical help and someone to help bring Gaara back." Tsunade picked up her glass of sake and threw it at the wall.

It shattered and Tsunade sat down again. "This is bad. Akatsuki was lying low for a few years, but they're on the move again."

Tsunade summoned Katsuyu and said, "Take a message to Kakashi. He must not confront Akatsuki. Leave Suna now and continue looking for Sasuke. I will send a team to care of them. Get Naruto to safety." Katsuyu nodded and disappeared.

Tsunade rubbed her temples and said, "Okay, Sakura, Hinata and Kurenai. I'm sending you on a different mission than originally planned. Temari is in the village for business so she will take you to Suna. I will inform her. Sakura, you're going to be captain of this mission."

They all nodded. "Well, GO!" yelled Tsunade. They walked out and Sakura said, "Be at the gates in 20 minutes."

They all ran in their different directions.

Sakura arrived in her house and began packing a small rucksack. She had grown up. She hadn't gotten much taller but she had still grown. She had also developed in some areas but she didn't like to show that off. She had kept her short hair although it was a bit longer than before and she also had a side fringe. She now wore mesh armour underneath a sleeveless black dress with a black blouse over it and a midnight blue sash around her waist. She also wore midnight blue hand warmers, leg guards and black gloves.

**( This outfit is the same as in Weaker and Weaker Chapter 13. There is a link in my profile.)**

She ran to the gate where Hinata already stood. Hinata had also grown up. She was about the same height as Sakura and had also grown in some places. Her hair was long and she had a side fringe now.

**(Check my profile for a link to Hinata's outfit.)**

Kurenai and Temari arrived and Sakura said, "Hinata, Kurenai, you will stand behind me and Temari as your skills will be needed to defend the back."

They all nodded and Temari led the way as they ran out of the village.

2 days later, they saw the border of Suna. They walked through the narrow pathway in between the cliffs to reach the village and when they did, a ninja escorted them to the hospital. Sakura ran inside while saying, "Kurenai, get a briefing from the ninja about the situation now."

Sakura ran inside the hospital room and tied her hair up before checking Kankuro over. She pressed her ear to Kankuro's chest and narrowed her eyes. "The poison used on him was refined from heavy metals. It's a type that gets into the muscles and destroys the cells."

A few of the medical-ninja gasped and Chiyo gasped as well. Chiyo sat with Hinata and Kurenai outside the room.

"The medical chart?" ordered Sakura. One of the medical ninjas handed her the chart saying, "It's right here. And this shows the poison's composition, though it has blank spots."

"I can fill those in." Said Sakura.

"His heart muscles are being destroyed as we speak, so it could stop functioning any time now. Even if I prepare an antidote, it may not stop the damage in time." Said Sakura while scanning over the chart.

Temari's eyes widened and she said, "No way! Isn't there anything we can do?"

Sakura closed her eyes and opened them again, "Please gather the items I tell you right away."

* * *

><p>Sakura forced some antidote down Kankuro's throat. A ninja came rushing in saying, "A message from the Hokage. You are not to go after Gaara. Apparently Naruto disobeyed the Hokage's orders and went after the Akatsuki. Sasori of the red sand got away but they are now tailing Deidara who has Gaara."<p>

Sakura sighed and nodded feeling anger flare up inside of her at the mention of her old teammate.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Sakura, Hinata and Kurenai stood in front of Suna's council members."Thank you for your help. Without you, Kankuro would have died. Arigatou."<p>

There was a knock on the door and a man came bursting in looking inceribly happy. "Gaara-sama is back! Naruto-kun and his comrades saved him!"

Sakura's heart skipped a beat. "Is Naruto here?"

"They are just entering the village. All the villagers are there to welcome Gaara-sama back!"

Sakura's heart began beating extremely fast. She gestured towards Hinata and Kurenai saying, "We're leaving! Come quickly!"

Kurenai looked confused at the order to depart but Hinata understood why, and rushed out.

Sakura and Hinata did not want to confront their teammates.

20 minutes later, they were ready to leave and they stood in front of the exit of Suna.

Sakura spotted Gaara in the desert. Instead of walking through the narrow entrance to Suna, they ran up the huge wall and jumped down, so they would not have to confront their teammates.

Sakura turned around and spotted her teammates. They were far away from them and had not been spotted. To vent some of the anger she had, she chucked a kunai at Kakashi and made a rude gesture towards his back. It was pointless but it helped ease some of the anger.

When Kakashi noticed the kunai that was zooming towards him. He caught it and looked around but Sakura, Hinata and Kurenai were long gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura and Hinata's outfits will change a couple of times in this stories.<strong>

**I know that there a lot of people who just read the story and don't review. Please review. It means a lot to me.**


	3. Chapter 2: Return

**Chapter 3**

**Return**

**A/N: Earlier fanfiction was being weird and it kept posting the same chapter again. Sorry about that.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Please review.**

* * *

><p>A few months later, Sakura and Hinata stood in front of Tsunade's desk. Tsunade surveyed them as they stood there waiting.<p>

Unable to take it anymore, Sakura burst out saying, "Just say whatever, shishou. You're killing me!"

In spite of herself, Tsunade chuckled and said, "Hai, Hai!"

Sakura blushed at her sudden outburst. She had regained some of her old cheerfulness. She

had decided that just because _they _had left, that didn't mean that there weren't other people she cared for as well.

"Anyway, I got a message from Kakashi." Sakura and Hinata started, "They have found Sasuke and his team."

Sakura's heart skipped a beat and she clenched her fists, she opened her mouth but Tsunade held up a hand to stop her from interrupting. "That's not all! Uchiha Madara confronted them in the land of Iron saying that he wanted to talk!"

"Shouldn't he be dead!" said Hinata. She had finally stopped stuttering but she was still shy around other people. Tsunade nodded. "Apparently his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan gave him immortality. Anyway Uchiha Madara told Kakashi and Naruto about Uchiha Itachi's mission to kill his clan and please don't interrupt until I'm done."

Sakura and Hinata nodded. Tsunade explained Itachi's mission to them and finally said, "I didn't believe it at first, but the more I think about it, the more sense it makes. Anyway I wouldn't expect anything less of those council members."

Sakura seemed to understand as well. All of Itachi's appearances seemed disjointed but now it was all beginning to make sense.

"Anyway, Naruto managed to stop Sasuke before he reached the summit. By what means...I do not know, but I'm guessing it had something to do with the council members being appropriately punished. I just came back and received the message so even I wasn't aware." Said Tsunade with a touch of annoyance in her voice.

Even though Sakura had tried to convince herself that she wasn't in love with Sasuke anymore, it seemed futile. It was true at the time she yelled it to him the day of his departure, could it still be true?

"They will be here in a day. The journey is not that long from the land of iron. You are welcome to come here at the time of their arrival. Of course, they will be appropriately punished." Said Tsunade warily, watching the two girls for their reaction.

Sakura was biting her lip so hard that she had created a small cut on her lower lip. A drop of blood fell to the ground.

Hinata clenched her fists until her knuckles were white.

The two girls began walking towards the door.

"Nobody outside of this room should know what I just told you. Make sure the council members do not find out about your knowing of their secret." Said Tsunade. "If they do find out, the outcome could be devastating."

Sakura and Hinata nodded vaguely indicating that they had heard, before shutting the door quietly.

Once they were outside, Sakura took a deep breath, trying to slow down her franticly beating heart. "Mind if I crash at your place tonight? It's late and I don't want to wake up the servants." questioned Hinata, waving a hand towards the pitch black sky.

"Sure." Said Sakura absentmindedly. They headed towards Sakura's house. Sakura opened the door and took off her shoes.

Sakura had a double bed so Hinata took one side and Sakura took the other.

Sakura was deep in thought when Hinata interrupted saying, "Ne, Sakura? Are you going to go to the office when they arrive?"

Sakura didn't answer for a while. To Hinata it was as if Sakura was thinking about the damage caused if she did.

"...No...I mean...I don't know" said Sakura frustrated. Hinata nodded. She wasn't even sure.

"Well...I might just listen at the window to hear their punishment." Said Sakura with slight humour in her voice.

"What do you think Tsunade meant by punishing them? Is she going to punish Sasuke and his team or everyone?" questioned Hinata.

They turned to face each other and Sakura said, "I don't know..."

Sakura paused and then said, "Hinata, I get the feeling that things aren't over yet...in fact, I think it's going to get worse."

"What do you mean?" asked Hinata scrunching her eyebrows together.

"I don't think that Madara is just going to leave the Kyuubi and Hachibi alone...he'll still pursue his plans and he'll probably want Sasuke back in the end." Said Sakura.

Hinata sighed and said, "It's just one thing after another!"

Sakura laughed slightly but it was forced.

"Sakura...You know my background story and my family. You knew about the background of _them_ as well...but I've never once heard of anyone knowing your past. Everyone said that you just had a civilian family." Said Hinata curiously but with a hint of weariness in her voice.

"It's true, I just come from a civilian family." Said Sakura. Sakura was very good at lying but Hinata and Sakura had grown very close over the past two years, which meant that Hinata could detect the almost unnoticeable quivers in Sakura's voice.

Hinata decided to not pursue the subject as she knew that if Sakura wanted to tell her, she would have to wait until Sakura did so willingly.

Hinata fell asleep quite quickly after that- after mulling the shocking new developments over, of course.

Sakura on the other hand lay thinking. Unlike Hinata, not only were Sakura's teammates returning, but so was the person who had left, _the person I loved..._

She closed her eyes and decided to just worry about it in the morning. After all, they were arriving tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Naruto was rambling on about how he couldn't wait to go to Ichiraku's again and Sai had been pulled into the conversation. He was confused at how someone could be so excited about food.<p>

Sai had been sent as an extra member by Tsunade who had been forced to by Danzou, a couple of months ago.

At first Naruto had been annoyed by his presence and how he was socially clueless. Although, over time Sai had seen Naruto in a new light.

"I can't wait to see Sakura-chan either!" yelled Naruto, "I bet she grew up, wow, she must be stacked!"

"You pervert!" said Karin.

"This Sakura girl sounds hot. I wondered who the last member of your team was." Said Suigetsu grinning.

"Ne, ne Sasuke? Do you mean to say that you never talked about us?" said Naruto.

"Shut up, dobe!" said Sasuke from his spot near a tree. Karin was trying to be as close to him as possible which meant that she was at the tree nearest to his.

"If all of you guys came to search Sasuke over there, then shouldn't this Sakura girl have come as well?" questions Suigetsu, "Or is she the only girl who isn't a fan girl. Like the bitch over there!" He gestured towards Karin.

Karin's foot smashed into his head and Naruto shivered. He still hadn't gotten used to the fact that Suigetsu was able to turn his body parts into water.

Naruto looked at the floor after Suigetsu's question. Kakashi noticed this and said, "Things happened and she didn't come..."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Kakashi and Kakashi chuckled and said, "Yare, yare Sasuke. Your hard to fool aren't you? Just believe that for now!"

* * *

><p>Sakura opened her eyes and jumped out of the bed. Hinata opened her eyes blearily saying, "W-what's wrong?"<p>

"Their arriving today!" said Sakura as if she was still trying to understand that.

Hinata's eyes widened, "I forgot!"

Sakura looked at Hinata incredulously before grabbing her towel and walking towards the bathroom.

"I'm first!" Hinata sighed and looked out of the window. She followed Sakura into the bathroom. The glass was drawn around Sakura as she showered, making her look blurry.

"It snowed last night. From how it looks, it's really deep. There'll be probably be more C-rank missions to help the villagers." Said Hinata, sounding bored.

Hinata stared at the sign on her shoulder that represented that she was an Anbu. Hinata and Sakura had become Anbu a couple of months ago after returning from the mission to help Kankuro. Hinata and Sakura had been determined to make Anbu so that when their _comrades _returned, they had built a name and reputation for themselves. Sakura and Hinata were a lot like Shizune as they helped the Hokage with her work.

Sakura, Hinata, Shizune and Tsunade had become very close over the past two years. They even called Tsunade her normal name in private, instead of Hokage-sama.

Hinata heard the shower turn off and Sakura came out wrapped in a towel. Hinata went into the shower.

Sakura walked into the room carrying a glass of milk. She walked onto the balcony wrapped in a bathrobe.

It was still snowing heavily.

The snow fell onto Sakura's head as she drank her milk. "Wow, Hinata was right. The snow is really deep!" exclaimed Sakura to herself. It was the start of winter and it looked as if the weather would last for a while. She was happy though. She didn't mind snow but the one thing she loved about winter was that it got dark quickly. Sakura loved darkness.

Hinata walked out of the shower in a bathrobe. They both changed.

Sakura wore a short black dress with white detailing on the bottom. She also wore elbow length gloves and black knee-length socks. She wore black heeled boots. Around her neck was a black ribbon. And she had tied her hair up securing it with a black bow. Sakura also had the power to summon two long daggers whenever she needed them.

Over the last couple of months Sakura had grown her hair quite long. She had wanted to keep it short but Tsunade had told Sakura that for missions -especially seduction missions- long hair was more practical.

**(Please check my profile for a link to this picture. Sakura looks the exact same as the girl in the picture except her hair Sakura's hair is pink.)**

Hinata wore the exact same as Sakura except her dress was the same colour as her hair. It was an eggplant colour although Hinata couldn't summon the daggers. She also wore her hair in a ponytail.

They knew that there dresses were short but Tsunade had taught them many things.

_Flashback_

"_A women's body is also a weapon! Use it!"_

_Flashback_

They were also easy to move around in.

/

Kotetsu and Izumo sat bored at the village gate.

15 people walked through the gates and past them. Kotetsu stood up and said, "Hey, was that...?"

"Yeah, no doubt about it!" said Izumo.

* * *

><p>Hinata and Sakura were walking towards the village's main gate.<p>

"Sakura-neechan, Hinata-neechan!"

Hinata and Sakura stopped and turned around.

"Konohamaru?" said Sakura kindly.

"Where are you going?" asked Konohamaru.

"The village's main gate. Hinata and I are going to go and pick up the afternoon reports for Tsunade," Sakura added on, "-Sama" hastily. She had forgotten that she would only call Tsunade normally in private.

"Do you want to come?" asked Hinata.

Konohamaru nodded as did his teammates. "Ne, ne! Sakura-neechan, the snow is really deep!"

"Hai! It is!" said Sakura pointing towards Hinata who knee deep in the snow, "You're going to be busy this winter, ne?"

Konohamaru nodded angrily, "Saying, first cats now snow."

Sakura laughed, "Me and...my team...had to do that as well..."

Konohamaru faltered slightly. Nobody really knew why, but Hinata and Sakura didn't like to talk about their teammates anymore.

* * *

><p>"They added Tsunade baa-chan's face to the mountain." Said Naruto. Jiraiya nodded, "I'm surprised that she agreed to that!"<p>

"Sasuke! Isn't it good to be home?" said Naruto ecstatically.

"Hn"

"Everyone, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke have returned!" yelled Naruto, punching the air.

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon Izumo-san, Kotetsu-san." Said Hinata.<p>

Izumo stood up and said, "They're back!"

Sakura and Hinata eyes widened. They knew exactly who Izumo and Kotetsu were talking about.

Konohamaru on the other hand ran back the way they came, trying to look for Naruto.

"I came to pick up the afternoon trafficking reports for Tsunade-sama." Said Sakura coldly. The mention of her _comrades _arrival had made her angry.

Kotetsu handed Sakura the reports, _someone's got a stick shoved somewhere!_

Hinata and Sakura nodded their thanks before jumping on to the rooftops making there way as fast as possible to the Hokage tower.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Please review.**

**A/N: Please review.**


	4. Chapter 3: Punishment

**Chapter 4**

**Punishment**

**A/N: Enjoy this chapter. I know it's indo of short but I just wanted to get this part over with so that we could get on to the good bit.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Please review.**

* * *

><p>Sakura and Hinata arrived at the door of the Hokage tower and they were about to go inside but Sakura stopped and gestured towards the window of Tsunade's office.<p>

When they were outside the window. They stood a little to the right of it as they didn't want anyone to see them and because of their position they couldn't see inside the room but they could hear what they were saying. Sakura tried to imagine what they would all look like but when she heard the first words from Tsunade's mouth, she pushed all thought relating to that out of her mind.

* * *

><p>"You can't just expect me to accept you back into Konoha now can you." Said Tsunade.<p>

"Hn" Sakura's heart thudded painfully against her chest as she recognized the Uchiha's voice.

"Well, I'm glad to see you care so much!" said Tsunade, sarcasm laced into every word. Jiraiya opened his mouth but Tsunade held up a hand to silence him, and Jiraiya sensing that Tsunade was already angry stepped back.

"Anyway, why did you decide to come back here? After all, you've avoided us for quite a while." Said Tsunade.

Sasuke didn't say anything for a while, as if he was thinking his answer through carefully. Finally he said, "It would be easier to do something about the elders in Konoha."

Tsunade nodded accepting his answer. "I expect that the elders already know about your knowing of the part they played in Itachi's past. Therefore, I do not expect them to be happy about your return." Tsunade's forehead creased in worry.

Tsunade then looked up wearily and said, "But enough of that for now. My apprentices will inform you of anything suspicious." Sakura narrowed her eyes at this, "They are the people I trust most and I can count on them." Sakura allowed a smile to adorn her face at this.

They all nodded obviously not realizing who Tsunade was referring to.

"Now for your punishment. You will all-" Tsunade was interrupted by Naruto saying loudly, "But Tsunade baa-chan! Why are we being punished as well?"

"I'm not sure if you remember, but over the course of these two years, you have disobeyed my orders numerous times. For example, I told you not to go after Gaara a couple of months ago, but instead you did exactly that." Snapped Tsunade obviously annoyed.

"Aw...damn! Does that mean we have to be punished as well?" said Suigetsu with his hands behind his head.

Tsunade growled at him and he smirked, finding her annoyance amusing.

Tsunade sighed, "I thought long and hard about your punishment and I finally thought of one this morning." Naruto gulped.

"Recently issues have been raised about kids who did not go to the academy when they were younger but instead decided to remain as civilians. Well now some of these kids want to become ninja but they are obviously over the age of the children at the academy. So I have decided to start a new class, only one class though, for people who want to become ninja. You will have to redo the academy with them. Although I have decided that you will only do so for a year." Explained Tsunade.

Naruto groaned and said, "Are you kidding Tsunade baa-chan?" Everyone else nodded.

"I guess that means I'm off the hook!" said Kakashi while scratching the back of his head.

"Not so fast Kakashi! You will teach them!" said Tsunade while smirking.

She set her sights on Jiraiya. "Jiraiya, you got lucky! I need you to gather information about Akatsuki!" Jiraiya sighed and said, "Leave it to me!"

"You will all start tomorrow. Bear in mind that there will be 10 civilian kids in your class and that there is only one of these classes." Said Tsunade.

"Ne, ne! Will Sakura be in our class?... Oh and Hinata too!" asked Naruto hopefully. Shizune looked at Naruto angrily. _How dare he ask that? After everything they put Sakura and Hinata through!"_

"The Hokage's apprentices have more important things to do than take classes for people who disobey Tsunade-sama's orders." Spat Shizune.

Naruto looked shocked at Tsunade's sudden outburst but then he recovered, a grin appearing on his face. "Woah! So Sakura and Hinata are your apprentices now!"

Sakura and Hinata couldn't help but growl outside the window at Naruto's disbelieving voice.

"Ah well! Nothing less from Sakura-chan!" said Naruto happily. Sakura's eyes widened but then they narrowed. She would never forget.

"Well you start at the academy tomorrow!" said Tsunade.

They all left her office and Tsunade sighed, "Shizune, take this sheet of approval for investigation to Inoichi-san?"

When Shizune left the room, Tsunade began to rummage around in the drawers, looking for something.

"Looking for this!" said a voice. Tsunade shot up and her eyes zeroed on Sakura who was leaning against the windowsill with Hinata beside her.

She held a bottle of sake and Tsunade smiled and said, "You're a life saver Sakura!"

Hinata giggled and Tsunade's relieved tone and they both walked to her desk as Tsunade set out three glasses. Sakura poured some into each and they gulped them down.

"So I presume you were listening to what I said to them..." said Tsunade already slightly red in the face as Sakura refilled the glasses.

They gulped them down as well and Hinata nodded saying, "Yeah!"

Tsunade laughed and said, "I should have known!"

Sakura stood up after her finishing the rest of her glass saying, "I should go now! Hinata, do you mind if I crash at your place. It gets kind of lonely at my house sometimes..."

Hinata nodded.

"Well, you can finish the rest off Tsunade." They reached the window and were about to jump out but as an afterthought, Sakura said, "Don't let Shizune catch else because she'll kill me and Hinata for giving it to you!"

"Yeah, last time she made me do twice as much paperwork!" said Hinata gloomily.

They all laughed and Sakura and Hinata left.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Please review.**


	5. Chapter 4: Leverage

**Chapter 5**

**Leverage**

**A/N: In the last chapter, someone asked why Hinata said "Yeah, last time Shizune made me do twice as much paperwork!"**

**Sakura and Hinata are both Tsunade's apprentices and they are a lot like Shizune, so they do paperwork and everything.**

**Sakura's background is inspired by Ikuto and Utau's past from Shugo Chara.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Please review.**

* * *

><p>Sakura lay down in Hinata's bed and after a couple of minutes she said, "Hinata. Remember last night you asked me about my background?"<p>

"Yes!" answered Hinata.

"Well, I was lying when I told you that I just had a normal life. I know that you already knew that and I'm grateful that you didn't force me to answer but I feel guilty about not telling you." Said Sakura hesitantly as if deciding what would happen if she told anyone.

Hinata didn't say anything and Sakura figured that Hinata was waiting for her to talk.

"Come!" Sakura sat up and got out of the bed and opening the door to Hinata's balcony. Hinata followed her. It was snowing and Sakura leaned against the rail. Hinata did the same. Sakura looked at the sky from where the snow was falling. Hinata noticed that Sakura's eyes were weary and filled with sorrow and burden.

"A long time ago my father was known as a great ninja. He was truly gifted. He's my real father. Then there was my mother, Souko Hana. She was the only daughter of the Souko family who came from a long line of council members." Started Sakura.

"Council members?" said Hinata. Sakura nodded.

"Everyone one around her fiercely opposed the idea of her marrying a young man lacking status and accomplishments. But the two of them got married anyway, on the condition that, when the time came, he would quit being a ninja and become a council member, continuing the long line of members from the family. But he didn't honour that promise." Said Sakura. Her eyes were deep in thought and looked so far away that Hinata wasn't even sure if Sakura remembered that she was there.

"He disappeared the night Grandfather, a former council member, passed away. Taking only his headband. There was great pressure on my mother and I, the family he'd left behind." Sakura gulped trying to get rid of the lump in her throat.

"But we waited believing he'd some back to us. And then, a number of years ago, a headband with his blood on it was found in a small village."

Hinata's eyes were glassy and she fought to swallow the lump in her throat.

"My mother's wearied heart had reached its limit. And so...She betrayed us." Sakura whispered the last part as if she were afraid to say it.

Hinata's eyes were curious yet apprehensive about hearing the rest of the story.

"She was remarried to Homura, a council member." Hinata's eyes widened and she said, "Homura? But wouldn't he be twice your mother's age?"

Sakura nodded.

"My mother's always been weak, so from the day that man became our stepfather, to atone for the sins my father committed, I've been forced to work underneath the council. They do not trust me as I am Tsunade's apprentice but they have realized that I am there only source of information about Tsunade's plans." Finished Sakura.

Hinata stared at Sakura for a while and said, "But that means you're a sp-"

"Stop. I already know what you are going to say. I am a double agent I pass the council's plans to Tsunade. I can understand if you don't believe me but Tsunade already knows." Said Sakura frustrated at the fact that she could lose someone she cares about.

"Sakura, I trust you." Said Hinata in a low voice and Sakura could tell that Hinata meant it sincerely.

Sakura hugged Hinata and whispered, "Arigatou..."

They pulled away from each other and went back to their original positions of leaning on the balcony stone rail.

"Why do you need to do what they say...I mean what makes you do it?" questioned Hinata, confused naively.

"They have leverage..." answered Sakura hazily.

"Leverage?" asked Hinata.

Sakura nodded and said, "My mother. They can do anything to her if I don't obey them and Homura and Koharu have never let me forget it..."

Hinata nodded, understanding.

* * *

><p>Naruto walked into the academy room in his non ninja clothes. A black shirt and orange shorts.<p>

He pointed at the academy room and ecstatically said, "This was our old academy room!" Naruto ran up the stairs to a seat and said, "This is where I used to sit!"

Naruto patted it and sat down.

Sasuke sat down at another table and Naruto promptly stood up saying, "I'm sitting beside the teme!"

"No I am!" screeched Karin.

They continued bickering and Sasuke laced his fingers together in front of his face.

"Sasuke-kun!" There was a random screech from the doorway and everyone except for Sasuke turned to see who it was.

There was a familiar girl with purple hair standing at the door.

"Ami!" groaned Ino.

Ami ran towards the seat beside Sasuke and Karin stepped in front of it and they promptly began bickering over who got to sit beside Sasuke.

Naruto stared at them and inconspicuously slid into the seat and when they both turned around and saw him they began yelling at him. Naruto just stuck out his tongue at them childishly.

"What are you doing here, Ami? Did you not graduate before?" said Ino obviously annoyed.

"I did but then I quit being a kunoichi but now I've decided that I want to become one again!" said Ami while glaring at Ino.

"Oh no!" said Ino and she slumped into her seat.

Shikamaru , who was sitting beside Ino, yawned while muttering, "Troublesome!"

Kakashi walked into the room and said, "Sorry I'm late I saw this old women who needed hel-" He was interrupted by a loud yell from Naruto , "Liar!"

Kakashi sighed. _This is going to be a long punishment!_

* * *

><p>Sakura jumped in through Tsunade's window to see a frustrated Tsunade stamping papers.<p>

"Long day!" said Sakura while leaning on the windowsill with her arms crossed in front of her.

"You have no idea!" answered Tsunade.

Sakura chuckled and said, "Need me to do anything?"

Tsunade shook her head saying, "No! I've got this!"

"Yeah! You look like your coping well with those papers..." said Sakura sarcastically.

Tsunade laughed and continued stamping.

"So have you seen them?" questioned Tsunade. Sakura needed no explanation to enlighten her on who _they _were.

"No! Not yet!" Sakura's tone instantly became sober.

Tsunade cast a worried glance at her apprentice and then she grinned secretly.

Hinata walked in at that exact moment and Tsunade said, "Ah! Good timing Hinata. I need you and Sakura for something!"

Sakura looked at Tsunade confused saying, "But you just sai-"

"Yeah! I just remembered these!" interrupted Tsunade.

She held up a bunch of papers saying, "I need you to take these to Kakashi and wait for him to write a reply. It may take a while."

It was silent for a moment but then Sakura's jaw fell open and Hinata's eyes widened comically. "What?"

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched and she said, "I know that you heard what I said."

"But…You planned this. You knew that then we would have to confront all of them." Yelled Sakura sounding unable to put coherent words together.

"Yeah and who says we'll do it!" said Hinata panicking slightly.

"You have to! I am the Hokage and therefore I outrank you!" said Tsunade amused.

Hinata and Sakura stood there for a moment before Hinata hissed, "Pulling rank is a sissy's move!"

"I don't care!" growled out Tsunade.

Sakura snatched the papers from Tsunade and stuck her tongue out childishly towards her.

"You'll thank me one day. At least you can get it over with now!" said Tsunade wisely.

"Hai! I wonder when that will be!" hissed Hinata sarcastically

Once they had left Tsunade wondered why nobody ever left through the door and then she chuckled.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we're about to do this!" exclaimed Sakura as they looked at the academy from the outside.<p>

Hinata nodded fervently while saying, "I think we should just run for it!"

Sakura looked at Hinata and was about to say that it was impossible unless they wanted to deal with a stack of paperwork at the end of the day, courtesy of Tsunade, but then she said, "Good idea!"

She was about to do just that when Hinata said, "I was just kidding!"

"I wish you weren't!" exclaimed Sakura.

"I don't even want to admit it, but I have to, so suck it up!" said Hinata slightly annoyed.

Sakura sighed and Hinata laughed dryly saying, "We might as well get this over with!"

Sakura nodded and walked inside the building and said, "I think it's the same room that we used to use in the academy days…"

Sakura walked forward and said, "I remember where it is so follow me!"

Hinata and Sakura were wearing the same outfit as yesterday which included the dress.

It greatly annoyed them that they had to wear it but they were kunoichi and their bodies were tools. To be honest Sakura and Hinata didn't particularly care what they looked like but apparently Tsunade had passed on her looks as well.

They arrived at the door and just kind of stared at it for a while. A couple of academy children walked out of another room for a small break. A couple of trhe young boys blushed while walking past Hinata and Sakura but they were oblivious.

They stared at the door for a full minute before Sakura finally snapped out of her reverie and said while looking at Hinata, "I still think we're crazy!"

Hinata nodded and said, "I don't care what happens but I'm just going to get it over with!"

Sakura reached out to wards the handle of the sliding door and her fingers clasped around the cool metal.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Please review.**


	6. Chapter 5: Human

**Chapter 5  
><strong>

**Human**

**A/N: Enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Please review.**

* * *

><p>Sakura's fingers grasped the cool metal but then Hinata threw her arm out to stop her.<p>

Sakura looked at Hinata curiously. "Why don't we just do a henge? Then they won't know that it's us!"

Sakura looked at Hinata for a minute before a smile spread across her face and she said, "That's a great idea! But...let's promise not to look at anyone, only Kakashi!"

"Agreed!" they both said at the same time.

They both created a henge.

Hinata now had brown hair and blue eyes while Sakura had black hair and green eyes like her own.

They both looked at each other and Sakura slid the door open.

* * *

><p>Tsunade snickered as Shizune handed her more paperwork.<p>

"Uh! Tsunade-sama, are you feeling okay? You're never this happy when I give you paperwork!" said Shizune worriedly.

"They can't get away from it now! They have to confront them! They'll thank me some day!" said Tsunade to herself.

* * *

><p>Sakura and Hinata walked into the room both with their heads tilted down.<p>

Everyone stared at them as they walked towards Kakashi-sensei's desk and Sakura slammed the papers on to the desk while looking at the floor.

Kakashi picked up the papers and said, "Well, isn't this good! These papers are expired so I don't need to fill them out!"

Hinata grabbed the papers and they both practically scampered from the room leaving a very confused Kakashi.

* * *

><p>Sakura and Hinata ran out of the room and slid the door shut before running to the Tsunade's office window.<p>

The jumped in and Tsunade looked up and said, "Who are you?"

Sakura and Hinata released the henge and comprehension dawned on Tsunade. Hinata handed her the papers and then it clicked.

"You transformed so that you wouldn't have to face them?" Tsunade practically yelled it and Hinata flinched and backed away.

"Hehe! Of course we didn't!" said Sakura rubbing the back of her head while Hinata nodded meekly.

Tsunade was fuming and Sakura could picture smoke coming out of her nostrils.

"Sakura! Hinata!" Tsunade looked at both them dangerously and they both jumped out of the window before the desk could hit them.

* * *

><p>"Phew! That was close!" said Sakura as they ran into the Konoha forest.<p>

Sakura suddenly raised a finger to her lip in a 'keep quiet' gesture.

Hinata did so and looked around curiously before it dawned upon her that they were not the only people in the area.

Sakura silently walked towards the place she could feel someone's chakra and she hid behind a tree with her own chakra carefully masked.

Hinata did the same and they both jumped into a tree and looked down. The tree shook slightly as s they crouched on it and snow fell off.

They saw Danzo and Sakura strained her ears to hear his words. She saw footsteps in the snow from the way they had walked.

"The Uchiha boy and his Kyuubi companion must be killed!" stated Danzou to what from what Sakura could see was Koharu and to her displeasure her stepfather, Homura.

Hinata looked at Sakura and gestured towards Homura, she mouthed, "Your stepfather…"

Sakura nodded and they looked back towards Danzo.

"Why? What threat do they pose! It seems as if the Uchiha boy killed Orochimaru, killed Uchiha Itachi and decided to come home after a while…" said Koharu.

Danzo shook his head, "He knows and so does the Kyuubi boy. I'm guessing that the copy nin knows as well and if that's the case, then Princess Tsunade must know as well…"

Homura and Koharu looked at each other and said, "What about the Kyuubi? If we kill the boy then the Kyuubi will be let loose!"

"I will resolve that matter but we can't leave them alive! I will make sure they are killed but it must obviously not lead back to us!" hissed Danzo.

They all nodded and walked away.

Sakura and Hinata looked at each other, eyes wide.

* * *

><p>Tsunade stamped papers, frustrated when suddenly the door burst open and Hinata and Sakura tumbled in, panting heavily.<p>

Tsunade stood up and said, "There you are!"

"Tsunade…sama…" Sakura panted while trying to form coherent words.

Tsunade seemed to be able to tell that something was seriously wrong ad she sat down and looked at them with an eyebrow raised.

Sakura and Hinata both burst out talking at the same time and babbled so that Tsunade could not understand a thing.

"Stop! Sakura explain to me!" ordered Tsunade.

Sakura nodded and began explaining.

* * *

><p>It was already dark outside as it was winter and Kakashi said, "Ok! You can leave now! Class is same time tomorrow!"<p>

Kakashi sighed and said, "What a long day!"

* * *

><p>Sasuke trudged back to his old apartment with Naruto talking loudly beside him.<p>

"I expected Sakura to come see us! It's weird that she didn't!" babbled Naruto.

"Hn."

"Fine, teme!" said Naruto.

Naruto rubbed his hands together which adorned gloves and blew on them saying, "It's freezing isn't it!"

"Hn…Snow's good, it means that you can see footprints of people." Said Sasuke.

Naruto laughed and said, "Same old Sasuke!" Sasuke glared at him dangerously and Naruto said, "Maybe not!"

Then Naruto said, "Come, let's go get some Ramen to warm us up!"

"Hn."

* * *

><p>Tsunade slammed her fist on to the table.<p>

"That council is always up to no good!" growled Tsunade. She slumped back into the chair and buried her head into her hands.

"We need them to leave the village!" said Tsunade, "but it can't be traced back to me!"

Sakura and Hinata nodded and Shizune walked in saying, "I have informed everyone to come and see you."

Sakura's head shot up and she said, "By everyone do you mean…"

Tsunade nodded and said, "I have to explain this to them and make sure you stay this time because if you don't-"

A sudden knock on the door drew Tsunade's attention to it as she called, "Come in!"

Kakashi walked in with rookie 9 and team Gai's team.

"Tsunade baa-chan! Why did you call us? Me and Sasuke were just about to eat ramen when Shizune dragged us away!" whined a voice that Tsunade recognized to be of a certain loud, blonde kid.

Everyone lined up in front of her desk and Tsunade gestured behind her saying, "Sakura and Hinata are her…" Tsunade trailed off when she realized that Sakura and Hinata were not behind her.

Tusnade saighed and said, "Or they were behind me…" and then she muttered, " I should have known…"

"Wait! Sakura was here! Why did she go?" yelled Naruto.

"I would have thought it was obvious!" hissed Shizune angered at the fact that Naruto didn't seem to know why they did not want to confront them.

Deep down Naruto knew why.

* * *

><p>Hinata and Sakura smirked at each other but instantly became sober as they realized the amount of paperwork they'd have to deal with when they got back, courtesy of Tsunade.<p>

Hinata followed Sakura to Sakura's house as the girls never slept so that Sakura would be alone. So they would either sleep at Sakura's house or at Hinata's. Sometimes they would sleep at Tsunade's or Shizune's.

The only reason they did this was for Sakura as she was alone in the house and it became lonely for her sometimes.

Ninja all have tough part of them that they all want to be their exterior even though deep down inside they may be in turmoil. A ninja must not show emotions but all ninja including the most bloodthirsty are merely…human.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review.**


	7. Chapter 6: Reunion

**Chapter 6**

**Reunion**

**A/N: Enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Please review.**

* * *

><p>Sakura opened her eyes blearily and groaned as Hinata chucked a pillow at her and told her to get up.<p>

She stood up and took the pillow with her. She stood rubbing her eyes with one hand and one hand clenching a pillow.

* * *

><p>Tsunade started awake and she quickly cleaned up the drool running out of her mouth. Shizune burst into the room saying, "Tsunade-sama!"<p>

Tsunade stared at her with a look that said, 'Get on with it!'

"I assigned some Anbu to monitor root as you instructed me to and the anbu noticed that there had been a stir among them. It seems as though Danzo is going to make his move soon. You must send them away tonight. If not, well…" said Shizune all at once.

Tsunade clenched her fist and grit out, "I really hate those old geezers!"

Shizune waited for a plan of action.

* * *

><p>Sakura walked out of the house and said, "Should we go see Tsunade?"<p>

"I guess we owe it to her since we disobeyed her orders twice already." Said Hinata whilst nodding.

* * *

><p>Tsunade watched as Sakura and Hinata jumped through her window and smiled at her innocently.<p>

She merely sighed and shook her head tiredly. Hearing the recent news from Shizune had already tired her out.

Sakura and Hinata seems to notice this as they said, "What's wrong?"

"…Danzo…Danzo is what's wrong…" mumbled Tsunade.

Realization dawned upon Hinata and Sakura as they waited for Tsunade to enlighten them.

"Apparently root is becoming more…active. Reason leads us to believe that Danzo hads already ordered the assassination of U-" Tsunade was interrupted by, "Okay, I get it! What do you want us to do!"

"I have already informed Kakashi and the rest about this. I need you to leave the village with them." Tsunade waited for an outburst from Sakura and Hinata but surprisingly there was none.

They merely stood there quietly waiting for her orders. Tsunade raised an eyebrow and said, "What? You're not going to argue?" questioned Tsunade confused.

Hinata shook her head and said, "No…we've caused enough problems. Anyways I think it's time we faced them."

Sakura stepped forward and said, "What about my mother? If they think I left the village they'll kil-" Sakura was interrupted by Tsunade saying, "Have a little more trust in your Hokage, Sakura! I'll take care of your mother!"

Sakura looked at her with a look of sincerity as she said, "Thank you…"

"You will meet with them at the gates tonight at midnight under the cover of darkness. They do not know that you two will be with them. I will inform them as well. You two are Anbu and I am trusting you with their safety." Said Tsunade seriously as she surveyed them.

They both nodded and made for the window. As they were about to jump out Tsunade said, "Be careful…"

Sakura and Hinata looked at her and nodded before jumping out of the window.

* * *

><p>"Uzumaki Naruto…he's no longer just a kid. He has now mastered a formidable jutsu…He even destroyed two of Kakuzu's lives with a single blow." Said Madara.<p>

"To speak of the target as a threat has no meaning before Pain. He has never lost a battle." Said Konan.

"We're done talking. Tell Kisame to catch the Hachibi. Uchiha Sasuke failed and has now betrayed me." Continued Madara.

"I know." Replied pain.

* * *

><p>"Am I the only one who's freaking out?" questioned Sakura.<p>

Hinata chuckled and said, "Trust me! You're not the only one!"

They were both packing their bags for their _mission _tonight. Sakura opened up a small scroll and placed her bag on top of a circle drawn on it. She formed some hand seals and the bag disappeared.

She placed the scroll in her weapons pack and said, "You should do that too! It's way easier travelling without bags to weighing you down. Here." Sakura threw a similar scroll Hinata and Hinata caught it and repeated the hand seals Sakura had. Once her bag had disappeared Hinata took the scroll and placed it in her weapons pack.

* * *

><p>"So is it just us going?" questioned Naruto.<p>

Tsunade shook her head and said, "Two Anbu will accompany you and…Sasuke we will deal with the elders soon."

Sasuke looked at her and nodded.

Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temple saying, "Remember once you leave, it cannot trace back to me!"

They all nodded as she said, "You will meet at the gates at midnight. Be careful!"

* * *

><p>"He's late again!" whined Naruto annoyed. Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Karin, Suigetsu and Jugo stood waiting at the gates for Kakashi and the two anbu.<p>

Naruto had been whining for the past half hour. "We were supposed to leave at midnight but Kakashi sensei is late and it's half twelve."

Ino sighed and said, "Yes, we know! You're giving me a headache!"

* * *

><p>"You do know that we should probably leave now… we're already late." Said Hinata amused.<p>

"I know! I just wanted to take the piss!" said Sakura cheekily but then a look of thoughtfulness crossed her face as she said, "Kakashi's probably not even there yet, so who cares!"

Hinata sighed and said, "I know, but we're still late so move it!"

"Hai, Hai mum!" said Sakura amused. Hinata and Sakura had been trying to hide their nerves by acting happy.

They both wore the same dresses that they usually wore and they're was tied up as usual.

**(Check my profile for a picture.)**

"Let's go!" said Hinata seriously as she pulled her hood up. Sakura nodded and pulled the hood of her cloak up as well.

* * *

><p>Naruto had taken to drawing the Konoha symbol in the snow and it had begun snowing lightly.<p>

"Uck! He's still not here and neither are those anbu people!" yelled Karin frustrated.

"Shut up!" yelled Ino and they both began bickering as Shikamaru sighed and mumbled, "Troublesome…"

Suddenly two hooded figures appeared in front of all of them and they turned towards them.

"Are you the anbu people?" barked Karin obviously annoyed.

* * *

><p>Hinata was having a hard time not giggling as she heard a red-head refer to Sakura and herself as 'the anbu people'.<p>

Sakura looked at her warningly from underneath her hood and Hinata attempted to calm herself.

Sakura nodded as a reply to Karin's question.

"Well, why are you so late?" questioned Ino with her eyebrow twitching.

Sakura ignored her and turned to Hinata and said in a low voice, "At elast they don't know it's us yet…"

There was a familiar poofing noise as Kakashi appeared wearing a cloak.

"You're late?" yelled Naruto standing up hastily and pointing a finger at Kakashi.

"Sorry! I saw a-" Kakashi was interrupted with simultaneous yells of "Liar!"

Sakura and Hinata took that as their cue to take off their hoods. Everybody's attention was focused on Kakashi except for Sasuke who narrowed his eyes at them.

Sakura and Hinata didn't notice as Sakura said, "You haven't changed one bit have you…"

Everyone turned towards them.

* * *

><p>Ino's mouth fell open as did Kiba's and Lee's. Sakura and Hinata had definitely grown.<p>

Naruto on the other hand began yelling, "Sakura-chan!"

"Are you the anbu who were assigned to come on this mission with us?" questioned Kakashi effectively silencing Naruto.

Sakura smirked and said, "Yes, we are!"

"You probably didn't expect it!" said Hinata.

Sakura's was looking at everyone. Her eyes landed on Naruto and she felt a slight lump in her throat and then her eyes landed on Sasuke.

He had grown up. Her heart beat rapidly and she forced her head to turn away.

Sakura and Hinata began walking towards the gates, "Well, now that we're all her-"

Sakura felt a crushing weight on her. It was Naruto and he was higging her.

"I bought the teme back Sakura! I kept my promise!" he said happily although there was a slight desperation to his voice.

Sakura pushed him off of her and said coldly, "I don't care about your promises anymore! Don't expect me to forgive and forget! I'm not a pushover anymore…"

Naruto arms fell limply to his sides.

Sakura realized that when she had pushed Naruto off of her, he had accidently held onto her cloak and taken it as well.

Suigetsu's eyes were trailing appreciatively up her body and he said, "So Pinky! You a virgin?"

Sakura glared at him and mimicked Tsunade's voice in her head. _A kunoichi's body is a tool…use it!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know that some of you may be confused about the fact that Pain is still alive. Naruto wasn't in Konoha to kill him so he is still alive. **

**Please review.**


	8. Please read this message

Please read and review:

I'm so sorry about the slow and irregular updates recently. There has just been so much going in my life that there has barely even been time to think.

But recently I have had the time to think and have come up with a story idea that I may do soon or maybe even now.

Here is a small summary for this story:

Naruto and his comrades leave Sakura in the village as they search for Sasuke. During the time that they are away, a new law is enforced by the elders…all ninjas between the age of 16 and 18 must attend the academy in senior classes to study the ninja laws and history again, as the elders fear that the young generation is becoming too attached to emotions and will forget their duty as a ninja. Naruto and his comrades return with Sasuke and team taka and they must also attend the academy…but with Madara still around and many enemies, the academy will seem like a luxury to them. Sakura's uprising emotions and heart will overflow and she must battle hard to remain strong.

So that's the summary right there.

I may release this story soon although I do not know if I will be able to juggle three stories at once with all that is going on at the moment. Expect this story soon though.

Please review and tell me what you think.


	9. Chapter 7: Intentional

**Chapter 7**

**Intentional**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay with this chapter. Hopefully updates will be more frequent from now on.**

**A new story called 'Everlasting' will be released soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>They ran through the woods and Sakura and Hinata found themselves becoming increasingly annoyed with Karin and Ino's bickering.<p>

Hinata finally snapped and stopped to turn around and tell them to 'shut up' but Sakura grabbed her wrist, dragging her forward and said lowly, "Deal with it!"

Hinata huffed and continue running.

However childish it seemed, Sakura couldn't help but feel slightly happy that she, Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai and Hinata all ran the fastest and at the same speed.

They finally stopped and Sakura said, "I'm going to go and gather wood."

Kakashi nodded and Sakura walked off into the woods.

"Um...I'll go and look for water..." said Naruto.

* * *

><p>Sakura continued walking into the woods and then she jumped into a tree in the hopes of finding dome dryer wood than the wood on the ground which was buried underneath a foot of snow.<p>

She landed on a tree branch.

She froze suddenly, "What are you doing here?"

Naruto stepped out from behind a tree and jumped into the same tree.

"Sakura, you have to forgive me!" said Naruto desperately, "I didn't know that it would hurt you so much! I was just trying to protect you!"

Sakura's hardened eyes softened and she said something that Naruto did not expect at all. "I forgive you Naruto!"

Naruto's eyes widened and he stupidly said, "What?"

"I said I forgive you..." repeated Sakura.

Naruto face broke into one of relief and he stepped forward and was about to hug her when Sakura raised a hand to stop him, "Stop, Naruto!"

Naruto paused and said, "Why?"

Sakura laughed slightly. "Naruto...like I said before. I will never forgive and forget." Naruto's face was confused.

"What do you mean...?" said Naruto fearing the worst.

"Just because I forgive you, Naruto, does not mean that I will ever forget...do you really expect me to forget that...?" said Sakura cruelly.

She walked away leaving Naruto standing alone in the snow with a look of shock and desperation painted on his face.

* * *

><p>She knew what she said was cruel. She knew that letting him hope for less than a minute was cruel. But they had been cruel to her. Could she not be selfish this time?<p>

Sakura looked up at the already dark sky unaware of the predatory gaze that followed her everywhere she moved, every step she took and every breath she sucked in.

"This is just the beginning my sweet cherry blossom..."

The shadow disappeared and she felt goose bumps form on her back as she spun around. She knew that feeling, it was a feeling of uneasiness which made her heart freeze with anticipation.

After a couple of minutes of scanning the area around her she shrugged and blamed it on paranoia.

She smiled triumphantly when she found some dry wood which would burn easily.

* * *

><p>Sasuke finished setting up a genjutsu trap in every direction 100 yards from the clearing that they were settling down in for the night.<p>

He walked out of the safety of the genjutsu trap in search of Naruto who had yet to return to the clearing. How long did it take to find a clean water supply?

Sasuke stopped when he felt another familiar chakra. He walked in that direction instead and came across Sakura instead who was snapping twigs off of a tree which was a lot drier than the surrounding trees due to the cliff which acted as a ceiling in some way of the tree.

She turned around when she felt a chakra signature she did not recognise and she saw Sasuke staring at her.

Her eyes narrowed when she realised that she could not recognise his chakra anymore. Had he changed that much?

"What are you doing here?" she asked brusquely as though she wanted to get rid of him.

"Looking for the dobe." Replied Sasuke in the usual careless and bored voice.

She raised an eyebrow and pointed in the direction that she had left Naruto.

He walked in that direction but stopped when he heard her speak again.

"You should probably get that healed." She said as though she wasn't even interested.

He turned around and noticed her looking at his hand. He looked at it and saw blood from a deep gash which he must have gotten when setting up the genjutsu around the clearing.

He nodded and she away from him to continue gathering wood whilst saying, "Ino is a medic-nin. She should be able to heal it for you."

He raised an eyebrow at the fact that she failed to mention that she was also a medical ninja who could easily heal it as well and who was far more advanced than Ino. Naruto hadn't failed to say that when they had left, Sakura had been training under Tsunade.

* * *

><p>Naruto punched a tree and felt his knuckles bruising. <em>Why did I do it? I only wanted what was best for her.<em>

"Dobe, hurry up!" said Sasuke annoyance evident in his voice. Naruto's head snapped up and he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and said, "I got distracted!"

Sasuke obviously didn't believe him but he didn't say anything.

Instead he looked at Naruto's bruised knuckles and walked away.

"Oi! Teme! Wait up!"

* * *

><p>Sakura executed a small fire jutsu to light the wood she had collected moved slightly closer to warm her hands.<p>

"Got the wood." Said a pleasant voice from behind her.

She moved to the side to allow Kakashi to see the fire she had lit.

He moved forward to stand beside her and she forced herself to stand where she was instead of shuffling away.

"Sakura, you should know that Naruto was only doing the best for you back then. He didn't mean to hurt..." Kakashi trailed off.

Sakura looked at him and said, "What's wrong?"

"Do you feel that?" questioned Kakashi suddenly alert.

Sakura could feel goose bumps form on her back and she spun around, scanning the forest.

"When I was collecting wood, I felt the same. As if somebody was watching me. I thought it was nothing." Said Sakura also more alert.

She took out a kunai and walked out of the clearing leaving Kakashi.

"You can't go yourself Sakura." Said Kakashi a little louder.

"I can handle myself_._" She called back.

Kakashi sighed and pulled out a kunai and ran to catch up with her.

"You don't need to come. I can take care of myself." Said Sakura bitterly.

"No matter what you do Sakura. I'll always be your sensei." Said Kakashi. He reached out and ruffled her hair.

Sakura eyes widened and she surprised herself by not pushing his hand away.

Instead a part of her welcomed the gesture of affection and she couldn't help but revel in the feeling of being loved for a while.

"So, Jiraiya told me that you're a lot like Tsunade-sama in certain are-"

Sakura pushed his hand away and yelled, "Pervert!"

Kakashi sighed and said, "So now I'm a liar and a pervert."

Sakura nodded and a small smile adorned her face.

"You know, you're still not back in my good books!" said Sakura.

"Oh! Well, what will I have to do to get back in them?" questioned Kakashi his only visible eye crinkling in amusement.

"We'll see..." said Sakura and smiled a very sweet smile which reminded Kakashi of bitter honey.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" said Kakashi and Sakura almost laughed but she stopped suddenly. "What is that?"

Kakashi looked to where she was pointing.

Sakura walked forward and a grim expression settled on her face.

Kakashi walked forward as well and looked down at the 3 bodies littering the forest floor.

It was a gruesome sight. The bodies were lying in a pool of their own blood.

"What happened here?" said Sakura.

"I don't know but it looks as if they were intentionally killed. Planned, maybe." Kakashi offered.

"We need to take these bodies back to the clearing. I need a closer look." Said Sakura.

Kakashi reached forward to try and pick them up but Sakura said, "No, don't You'll move them to much when we're walking back."

She bit her thumb and performed the necessary seals for a summoning jutsu and slammed her hand on the ground.

An giant eagle appeared and Sakura said, "Sakura, may I be of assistance?"

"Washi, I need you to transport these bodies to a clearing not far from here. Just fly above us and we'll lead you and try not to...erm...move anything." Said Sakura awkwardly.

Kakashi carefully picked up the bodies one by one and placed them on to Washi's back.

The eagle flew above them as they ran towards the clearing.

When they reached the clearing, everyone was sitting around the fire eating.

Kakashi laid the bodies on the ground.

Hinata appeared beside Sakura and kneeled down saying, "What happened?"

"Found them dead." Replied Sakura. She then looked at Washi and said, "Thanks for your help Washi!"

"No problem Sakura-sama." With that said, Washi disappeared.

Sakura focused on the three bodies and took of her cloak.

Her hand was already gloved so she examined the bodies thoroughly murmuring at times, "Multiple stab wounds, burns..."

After a half hour she sat back and said aloud to catch the attention of everyone, "Kakashi-sensei, come here!"

She mentally berated herself for saying 'sensei' and decided to pretend that she didn't.

Kakashi walked over and looked at her expectantly.

"I think that this was done by only one person because the stab wounds are in similar places on all three bodies. It must have been the same person who was watching us which means that he or she meant for us to find these bodies. I don't know why..." said Sakura. Kakashi nodded, taking all the information in.

"May I be of assistance in any way?" said a small voice from behind them.

"Katsuyu!" said Hinata and Katsuyu went towards Hinata.

Sakura smiled. She knew that this was Tsunade's way saying that she was only a summons away if she ever needed her.

"Katsuyu. Perfect timing. I need you to take a message to Tsunade. We found three bodies, intentionally murdered and it was planned for us to find them. Ask her to try and deduce if it's Danzo or Madara." Said Sakura.

"Hai. Tsunade ask me to deliver this to the two of you." Said Katsuyu.

A scroll fell out of Katsuyu's mouth and Sakura picked it up saying, "Thanks! You'd better get going."

Katsuyu nodded and disappeared but not before creating another clone of herself.

The clone went towards Sakura backpack and slipped inside.

Sakura opened the scroll and read it before handing it to Hinata.

_Old geezers and Danzo are furious. Try and put as much distance between Konoha and yourselves quickly. Your mother is safe, Sakura. Homura hasn't done anything yet. He thinks you're still his spy. Act well, he'll probably take more caution. I'll try and keep Danzo occupied. Not likely to work. Take care._

Hinata looked up and said, "We should probably leave early tomorrow."

"You know, I've been meaning to ask. What's with you Hinata? You always used to stutter." Piped up Ino unexpectedly.

Kiba and Shino looked at Hinata as if expecting a proper answer.

Hinata just turned to Sakura and began talking.

Ino looked affronted; she was obviously not used to being ignored.

* * *

><p>"Hey wait there's a seal at the bottom of this scroll." Said Hinata suddenly.<p>

Sakura looked at it and performed some hand signs and before placing her palm on the seal.

Two separate piles of clothes appeared. Sakura took one pile and unfolded it.

It was a backup of the clothes they already wore.

"Do you think Tsunade enjoys torturing us?" said Sakura, genuinely curious.

"No. A Kunoichi's body is a tool. Use it." Said Hinata seriously, mimicking Tsunade's exact words.

Sakura and Hinata looked at each other and burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>"Nicely deduced..." said a mysterious voice as he watched the proceedings in the clearing below.<p>

"But that won't save you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review.**

_Preview_

"_You and your little friends won't make it out alive. My master will ensure that." Spat the kunoichi._

_Sasuke narrowed his eyes before slashing his Kusanagi across her neck._

"_It's nice to finally meet you Uchiha Sasuke..."_

_Sasuke turned around slowly to meet green eyes._

_Preview_


	10. Chapter 8: Lost your way

**Chapter 8**

**Lost your way**

**A/N: PLEASE READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE**

_**I am so sorry for the late update. Hopefully updates will be more frequent from now on. I actually updated my other story, Weaker and Weaker, only yesterday. I am also going to try and make my chapters longer. **_

_**I am also starting to update my profile with the progress I have made on upcoming chapters so if you want to know how long there is until a chapter is released, you can go and check my profile. I'll be updating that a couple of times a day.**_

_**Also, I am going to link some music down below, they will also be linked in my profile, which you should listen to at certain parts in this chapter. Both pieces of music are from the anime Jigoku Shoujo. It just helps to build up the atmosphere and the music really works with the scenes:**_

_**The scene where Sakura is about to step on the wire- .com/watch?v=cqTVWJeixNI**_

_**The scene where Sakura is walking in the fog- .com/watch?v=bVcCesg5DOQ**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**_

_**Please review and leave your thoughts on the chapter.**_

* * *

><p>Sakura opened the scroll that Katsuyu had bought from Tsunade.<p>

_I can't make out if the person who murdered those shinobi was Danzo or Madara. Danzo hasn't been doing anything suspicious as of late. But I can't be sure. Keep an eye out. If this is Madara, then you need to be careful. I can't decipher his intentions just from this. He doesn't seem like the type to leave a trail without planning to leave it._

Sakura frowned. Tsunade was right. There was no way of telling who had murdered those three shinobi in cold blood. It could have been Danzo or Madara? Or it could have been a random rogue? Bandits? The possibilities were endless.

Sakura threw the scroll into the dying fire and watched as the fire flared and the scroll burned.

Sakura bit her lip. Something was going on?

* * *

><p>Sakura frowned as she examined the wire. They had been travelling and Sakura had almost stepped on the discreet wire but had stopped herself at the last possible second.<p>

Hinata stood beside her. Her byakugan was activated and she followed the wire up to a tree.

"It leads to something up there. It doesn't look like weapons." She deciphered.

Sakura nodded and stood up. "What are you doing?" Questioned Naruto.

Sakura replied calmly, "I'm going to stand on it."

"Are you crazy? It could be a trap, you might get hurt!" Naruto exclaimed and he grabbed her arm. She tugged her arm out of his grasp and punched him. He went flying into a tree opposite them.

"I can handle myself!" She gritted out.

"Ow!" Naruto stood up, rubbing his head.

She slowly bought her foot down on the wire.

Suddenly a shape hurtled towards her and knocked her off the branch she stood on. She felt cool fingers grasp her wrist and stop her from hurtling towards the ground.

She looked up and saw dark eyes surrounded by dark, sooty lashes. She blushed because of the embarrassment of almost falling and possibly for another reason.

Sasuke pulled her up and she clambered on to the branch.

Ino's eyes were wide and her hand covered her mouth as she stared at the body hanging from the tree.

Sakura turned to look at it and could feel her jaw slacken and her eyes widen.

The man (Was it a man? She couldn't tell?) had a piece of rope wrapped around his neck and had obviously been hung. But that wasn't what horrified her. The man's body was disfigured and dripping with blood leaking from deep slices on almost every inch of his body. Sakura looked down at her clothing and found the front covered in blood. The sharp, metallic smell overwhelmed her and she closed her eyes.

Karin shrieked, "What the-?" She backed away from the body and tripped over her own feet, landing on her bottom.

"This can't be a coincidence." Kakashi said grimly, "That's the fourth body."

Akamaru began barking. Kiba patted him but he continued barking. Kiba looked at him with confusion evident in his eyes, "What is it?" Akamaru wined and then continued barking.

"He can smell a scent that he doesn't like." Kiba explained to them. "Has he smelt it before?" Asked Kakashi.

"I don't think so. He's never reacted this badly to someone's scent or chakra."

"Then it can't be Danzo or Madara. He's smelled their scents before." Kakashi said. Kiba nodded.

Sakura stood up. "I need to send a message to Tsunade-shishou. If this isn't Danzo or Madara, then she'll tell us the next plan of action." Kakashi nodded and Sakura took one more look at the body before walking towards her discarded rucksack. She withdrew Katsuyu from inside and said, "Katsuyu, I need you to take a message to Tsunade."

"Hai!"

Sakura delved further into her rucksack, searching for a scroll and ink. She huffed in frustration when she couldn't find any.

"Does anyone have a scroll and some ink?" She called out.

* * *

><p>Late at night, Tsunade was awoken from a pleasant slumber, with her face against her paperwork, by Shizune.<p>

"Tsunade-sama! Wake up!" Shizune said urgently.

Tsunade sat up and could feel a vein throbbing in her forehead. Shizune notices this and quickly thrust a scroll underneath Tsunade's nose.

"More paperwork?" Tsunade groaned. Shizune shook her head, "No, it's a message from Sakura."

Tsunade was wide awake in less than a second as she pulled open the scroll.

Her eyes scanned the contents and her eyes widened as she took in every word.

_Bad news! Another body and this one was mutilated. We know now that we were definitely meant to find the bodies. The murderer wasn't Danzo or Madara. It was someone else. What do you want us to do?_

Tsunade rubbed her temples. "This isn't good."

Shizune nodded, having read the scroll before giving it to Tsunade.

Tsunade was conflicted. It was not a good time to stop Sakura and have them all investigating. But at the same time, they were ninja and it was their duty to stop events like this from happening. Whoever was behind this didn't sound like good news and they had to stop these murders before they got any worse.

Her mind made up, Tsunade set about writing a message in a scroll.

* * *

><p>Sakura opened up the scroll she had received from Tsunade.<p>

_I want you to track down whoever it is that's murdering the shinobi. Keep me updated._

Sakura sighed and stood up. Just another thing to add to the growing list of how everything was falling apart.

She walked towards the entrance of Kakashi's tent and pushed aside the flap.

Inside she saw Sasuke sitting on his sleeping bag, sharpening his weapons, Naruto avidly eating from a ramen cup and Kakashi reading his Icha Icha.

_I guess some things don't change. _Thought Sakura with amusement.

Naruto choked on his ramen noodles when he saw Sakura in his hurry to say something. Kakashi thumped him on the back. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at their antics and Sakura just released a sigh.

"To what do we owe the pleasure?" questioned Kakashi, teasingly.

She ignored him and chucked the scroll at him, "Message from Tsunade."

Kakashi caught the scroll and unrolled it. He read the contents and said, "So she wants us to go after whoever it is?"

Sakura nodded and said, "Yep! But this person doesn't sound like good news."

"So, what do you think we should do?" Naruto voiced everyone's question.

Sakura shrugged.

"We need to allow ourselves to be caught off guard." Sasuke said. Sakura raised an eyebrow, "You think that will work?"

"The person will probably confront us then." Sasuke continued.

Sakura nodded, "That makes sense but it sound kind of risky."

"Don't worry, we'll kick their buts Sakura-chan!" Naruto said punching the air and in his enthusiasm he knocked over his ramen cup and spilled the contents everywhere.

Kakashi sighed and Sasuke's eyes twitched.

"Dobe."

"Teme!" Retorted Naruto without any hesitation.

"Dobe."

"Tem-"

"SHUT UP!" That was Sakura.

She huffed and crossed her arms, glaring at them. "We're supposed to be thinking of a plan."

In truth, she was overcome by a sense of nostalgia.

Naruto cowered under her intense glare and twitching fist.

"H-Hai!"

"Sasuke's plan is good," said Kakashi and Sasuke looked smug, "it's risky but it sounds like the best thing to do right now. But how do we lure ourselves into this person's game?"

"We do nothing."

* * *

><p>"The conditions are too bad!" Tenten yelled over the howling of the wind. Akamaru was knee deep in snow and was whining.<p>

The conditions had gone from bad to worse, quickly.

"Stop!" Kakashi said. Everyone did as he said.

"There's sufficient, temporary shelter under these trees. But someone's going to have to go forward and search for a cave or some other shelter."

"Sasuke, Sakura. You two go forward."

Sakura nodded and began walking. The wind was so strong that Sakura had to hold a hand up in front of her face. Her cloak was covered in snow and she could feel her body shivering slightly.

As they continued walking the wind became less strong and the snow became lighter.

Sakura's forehead creased, "That's weird!"

"We should split up. It will be quicker." Sasuke said.

Sakura nodded and said, "Here!" She handed him a clone of Katsuyu.

Sasuke began walking away and Sakura turned in the other direction.

She began walking forward. Within five minutes she felt goose bumps form on the back of her neck. Her eyed narrowed. She couldn't feel anyone else's presence.

She withdrew a kunai from her pouch but kept it hidden within her cloak.

Within minutes she noticed a thick fog beginning to envelop around her. She involuntarily shuddered and coughed. The fog was so thick, with every breath it literally stuck in her throat.

This wasn't normal. Fog didn't form so quickly. Did it?

The fog was now so thick that she could barely decipher anything in front of her and she stopped. This definitely wasn't normal. Was it?

Suddenly Sakura heard someone pass behind her. She spun around and held her kunai out.

But there was nothing behind her.

Instead she could see something in the distance. She couldn't tell what it was. But she began walking towards it, curiosity getting the better of her.

As she began walking towards it, she could swear that her eyes were playing tricks on her. Whatever it was, it was getting further away, not closer. She picked up her speed and she felt her hand brush against something cold. She yanked her hand away and turned to her left to see a wall of ice. She pressed her hands against it but it was solid. She turned to her right and saw a similar wall there.

Sakura was now beyond confused. Those walls had definitely not been there before. They couldn't have just materialized out of thin air. But Sakura knew that this was the doing of a shinobi.

She turned around and began walking back the way she came. The walls had definitely not been there so all she had to do was retrace her steps.

The walls however remained on either side of her as she picked up her speed until she was almost running. They were never ending.

Sakura turned back around and stared ahead. She figured that the only to get out of the stupid walls was to move forward. But there could be traps anywhere. This was a stupid trap.

She sighed and thought, _what a great way to end the day._

With her kunai braced in front of her she stepped forward.

* * *

><p>Sasuke had found a cave. It was sufficient and would do for a single night.<p>

A kunai suddenly whizzed out of nowhere and Sasuke sidestepped it. He turned around and was nowhere to be seen in less than a second.

Instead, he had materialized behind the kunoichi who had thrown the kunai and had his katana against her throat.

She froze and he said, "Hn. A genin."

She placed her hand against the sharp edge of the blade and tried pushing it away.

Sasuke smirked, "That's the wrong way to stop my katana."

"You and you're little friends won't make it out alive. My master will ensure that!" Spat the Kunoichi.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes before slashing his Kusanagi across her neck.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Uchiha Sasuke..."

Sasuke turned around to meet green eyes.

* * *

><p>Sakura felt like screaming in frustration. She stood in front of a branch in the ice. One route was on the left and one on the right.<p>

"What is this? Some kind of maze?" She gritted out. She was still surrounded by fog so she couldn't see very far ahead

Suddenly, she was struck with a brilliant idea. She looked up and couldn't see the sky.

_Probably because of the mist._ She thought.

She charged chakra to her feet and jumped.

As she sailed through the air she could still see the ice walls around her.

She landed back on the ground. "It's never ending!"

She ground her teeth and loaded chakra to her fist and punched the icy wall.

A crack appeared and Sakura smiled, finally please with something that had happened today, but her smile disappeared when the crack disappeared. She punched the wall again but the same thing happened.

Sakura took a deep breath and managed to keep herself calm.

She walked back towards the branch in the path and chose a path.

She turned to the right and chose that route.

* * *

><p>The man was rather handsome and looked to be in his early thirties. He had black hair and green eyes. Sasuke realised that those eyes looked rather familiar.<p>

"I bet you're wondering how I know your name." He said.

Sasuke said nothing. He narrowed his eyes when the man stepped closer.

"So it's true. Nearly all Uchiha's had that same glare. Even Itachi." Said the man knowingly. He already knew what Sasuke's reaction would be.

"Don't mention him." Sasuke said, malice dripping from his voice.

"You know, I actually had a reason for coming here, other than taking the piss out of you." Continued the man as if he hadn't heard Sasuke.

"Hn."

"I was wondering what she sees in you." The man began pacing back and forth in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke looked around him.

"If you're looking for the little blossom...she's occupied." The man snickered and Sasuke settled his eyes on him in a menacing glare.

"Where is she?"

"She's probably looking for a way out, metaphorically and literally." The man snickered again.

Sasuke sprung forward and lashed out with his katana, which sliced through the man's cloak.

The man jumped away and said, "Now, that was unnecessary. " He gestured towards his ripped cloak.

Sasuke eyes bled into the mangekyou sharingan. "If you hurt her I'll-"

"Yes, Yes! I'm sure you'll _try _to kill me. But, you'll have to wait! Until next time."

The man disappeared.

A few seconds later, a scream pierced the air.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_**Please review and leave your thoughts on this chapter.**_

_Preview_

_Sasuke walked towards Sakura._

"_Where were you yesterday?"_

_Sakura looked at him, confusion evident in her eyes, "I was stuck in the stupid maze."_

_Sasuke stopped in front of her._

"_You're lying."_

_Preview_


End file.
